1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to a device for the production of electrical components, and in particular laminated capacitors, in which metal coatings and coatings of polymer applied by glow-discharge are applied one on top of another, in alternation, on a carrier, and in which the metal coatings are produced in a vacuum with a different residual pressure to that for the polymer coatings which are applied by the glow discharge process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A composition of the type generally set forth above is known in the art. For example, British Pat. No. 970,865 describes a capacitor in which a plurality of metal coatings and dielectric coatings of metal oxide are disposed one on top of another. The oxide coatings are produced by oxidizing the metal coatings. This method can only be used with relatively thick metal coatings. In the process, the metal coatings are chemically changed by the oxidation and partially broken down. Therefore, reproducible coating thicknesses are not immediately obtainable. Consequently, capacitors of high quality and high dielectric field strength cannot be produced by this known method.